Heartfelt Melodies
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Fifty drabbles on fifty song titles as themes. Some are sappy, some are fluffy, some are sweet, some are humorous -yet corny-, some are sad, some are angst, and some just don't make sense. xD But there's a universal factor: Spiritshipping -JohanxJudai-


Hi, Rine-Line here again, with my fourth Spiritshipping fanfiction.

Clearly, this fic is proof that I should not be left by myself in the house, bored, and only listening to music and watching Yu-gi-oh GX in my laptop.

But oh well, it looks like something nice came about because of that. xD This is a collection of drabbles, some as short as a sentence or two, while others nearly take a fourth of the page. It's similar to the 50 sentences themed challenge in Livejournal that most writers do, except these aren't all just one sentence.

What I did was put my Windows Media Player playlist on shuffle and for every song that comes up, I make a drabble of it, using the song title or the song lyrics as the theme. Exceptions are the first one and last one though, since I chose them. In other words, it is totally random! You might read one fluffy, and then you can have the next drabble pure angst. So yeah, be prepared to read different genres. xD But there's one thing common to them: Spiritshipping!

**Fandom: **Yu-gi-oh GX

**Type: **Drabble collection (Canon and/or AU)

**No. of Words (not including title and Author's Note): **4, 953

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Pairing: **Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai)

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Shounen-ai and randomness! Oh, and some really deep writing that might break your brain. And possible Spiritshipping fangirl mind overload. xD

**Summary: **Fifty drabbles on fifty song titles as themes. Some are sappy, some are fluffy, some are sweet, some are humorous (yet corny), some are sad, some are angst, and some just don't make sense. xD But there's a universal factor: Spiritshipping. (JohanxJudai)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it.

Hmm... Let's see which of the following song titles you can recognize! :D I listen to mostly old love songs, either slow or fast. You might find some Backstreet Boys or N'Sync thrown in and some from Michael Learns to Rock, Aqua and Steps (LOL, does anyone still remember them besides me?). Oh and you might come across a few Disney theme songs too. Enjoy! And hope you can feel the love tonight~ xD

* * *

**Heartfelt Melodies**

**

* * *

**__

_**I. For the First Time**_

The first time they met each other was a scene that was never erased in their minds. Could it have been coincidence? Maybe it was the whim of fate, playful and unpredictable? Perhaps it was even a trick of destiny.

They didn't mind.

Their only question: Was it really the first time?

_**II. Accidentally in Love**_

Did love at first sight apply to them when they've had that niggling feeling that their first meeting might not really have been the first?

Or was it a love that was built up in all the trials they've been through?

Or maybe sometime during those ordeals, they found love by accident?

_**III. Keep Holding On**_

Many times Judai was faced with dangerous situations, both in the real world and the Dark World.

To fight even with all the odds stacked against him was his dilemma in the battles against Kagemaru and Saiou.

But in the Dark World, it was to survive. It was a matter of being able to walk forward, despite the weight of his friends' anger, confusion, sadness and fear, along with his guilt and responsibility, with him. It was to keep the light of hope burning inside his soul, as he longed to see those loving green eyes again.

_**IV. Back at One**_

They said that when you made a mistake in life, do not lose hope because you can start all over again.

But zero isn't the starting point.

When you start again, you aren't empty, because you have the experiences and lessons of your failure, the support of the people who will help you back up and your own hope.

Judai believed in that, as long as he had Yubel and Johan with him.

_**V. Whispering my Name**_

I've heard you call my name many times, and each time was unique.

When you called me out as I woke up from my nightmare after my duel with Professor Satou, you were happy.

When you were shouting "Judai, you idiot!" during my duel with Professor Cobra, you were doing that to make me regain my fighting spirit.

"Judai, I leave the rest to you!" You said that with a smile but for some reason, it got me scared. Why leave the rest to me when we can do it together?

You murmured my name after Yubel finally left your body, and it was absolutely different the way the true you said it compared to when Yubel was in your body.

After I finally recognized you when my darkness-polluted card bluffed me, there was only relief in your voice as you ran to me.

But I like it the most when you sit beside me, and whisper my name in my ear in the most affectionate manner. Sometimes with an 'I love you' attached.

_**VI. Every Now and Then**_

Every now and then, the world needs saving and you jump to be the hero.

Every now and then, you are challenged by pro duellists and those who simply want to have a fun duel with you and your hand reaches for your deck immediately.

Every now and then, you end up in an unknown place in your travels, sometimes a picturesque sparkling lake, at one time on top of a mountain and on some occasions in the middle of a desert, and you just smile and say, "That's where the wind ended me up!"

Every now and then, you just come knocking at my door with a grin, a grumbling stomach, and a cheery "I'm home!"

Now, you just did that.

Then, I welcome you with a smile, a festive dinner table, and a tender "Welcome back. I missed you."

Too bad you don't get the time to say "I missed you too" because your stomach is complaining very loudly.

_**VII. Heaven Knows**_

We never took the time to think about it. We just fit like a jigsaw puzzle the moment we met. We accepted what our hearts were telling us.

We never asked what, why, how, where, when.

The exact answers? We only feel them. Maybe heaven knows.

_**VIII. A Whole New World**_

Duel Academia getting transported to that different world with three suns almost felt like a dream, but we ourselves prove it was real, as long as we have the memories of everything that happened there.

I don't know what dimension the Dark World really is, but it was the world that opened my eyes, challenged my ideals, sent my mind into turmoil, nearly broke my heart, and made me grow up.

I have come back all grown up. But still, every time I'm with you, it feels like a whole new world. A world that can never be penetrated by anyone else, a world of security and peace, a world of life and love.

_**IX. Bright Lights**_

"I summon Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon!"

Every time you summon the most powerful Gem Beast, shining lights in different colours always burst out everywhere. It's a truly amazing and beautiful sight, like a miracle.

It's the symbol of hope.

No wonder it's your favourite card.

You're similar.

_**X. You're Still the One**_

My heart and soul knew it the first time.

And even now, you're still the one.

It will never change.

As long as we are both here, nestled in each other's arms.

_**XI. 5, 6, 7, 8**_

"I can't believe you! How could you summon Rainbow Dragon so quickly?"

"Hey, that's not true! It's not as easy as 1, 2, 3! It's a lot harder than it looks. There are so many steps to it."

"Steps? Like dancing?"

"Nope. Like loving you."

_**XII. Can't Cry Hard Enough**_

When I lost my ability to see my cards, I was sad but I did not cry because I know there'll be a way to see Hane Kuriboh and everyone again.

When you were left behind, I shouted your name and locked myself in my room as I let my guilt take over me. But I never wept, because I chose to stay strong and move forward to find you.

Yet now, as I watch you, possessed by Yubel, with pearly tears trickling down your face from eyes that are at the same times yours and not yours, I wonder why I didn't do the same back then, even though my reasons could be considered valid.

The sight of you crying makes me want to cry too.

Now was the time I wanted to cry. But I still can't.

Only my heart did.

_**XIII. The Way You Look at Me**_

Words aren't needed.

Gestures are unnecessary.

Signs, we could do without.

Why?

We can see it when we look at each other's eyes.

The way we look at each other, there is always something there. Others can see it or not, but we both know what it means.

And how it feels.

_**XIV. As Long As You Love Me**_

"I don't care, as long as you love me."

"That's a dangerous thought. You're practically ignoring reality and consequences."

"Since when have I ever cared for those?"

_**XV. Breathless**_

"Does kissing me leave you breathless?" I smirk, partly from pride and partly from love.

"Of course it does! I mean, we kind of do it for a few minutes, and I almost always run out of air!"

And my pride just went over the rainbow and to nowhere to end its misery.

_**XVI. Closer You and I**_

It's still a mystery how we immediately hit it off when we met. Shou and Asuka said that we were best friends at first sight, Manjyoume swore that it was like we were long-lost twins who just happened to find each other, Kenzan wondered if we end up switching clothes sometimes (he had no idea how right he was), Rei watched in amusement as we took food from each other's plates like it was a normal occurrence, and Fubuki kept asking if we shared a bed at night.

I didn't think we could get any closer than that.

Until you kissed me, that is.

_**XVII. Beauty and Madness**_

This feeling, it was both beautiful and mad.

It was a fortress of safety around you, while it became a barrier of rejection to others.

We felt fluttery; they felt burning.

For us, it was sweet; to them, it was bitter.

The two of us felt happiness; everyone else felt jealousy.

But no matter the good and bad, we couldn't deny it.

To be more specific, we chose not to.

_**XVIII. My Heart Will Go On**_

My sense of duty as Haou decrees that I travel the world and find people in need of my powers.

My adventurous soul aims to learn and grow up more through all my experiences.

But my heart simply yearns for you, and oftentimes I find it going so far as to override my adult-developed rationality and make me end up at your doorstep.

Yup, my heart will always go on looking for you.

_**XIX. When You're Looking Like That**_

When your eyes find their way to look at me...

I melt.

I feel like I'm floating on air.

I'm mesmerized.

I can only stare back.

I want time to stop.

What is it with your eyes that can make me wish for the impossible!

_**XX. Cartoon Heroes**_

Judai declared with a smile, "My favourite heroes will always be Flame Wingman and Neos!"

Johan 'hmm-ed' before asking, "Then what about cartoon heroes?"

The Osiris Red duelist tilted his head.

"You know, like Batman and Spiderman?" the bluenette prompted.

"Who?"

_**XXI. It's Gonna Be Me**_

"I'll do it."

"No, I will. It's for your sake."

"But..."

"Judai..."

"No. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself again... This time, we will do this together. We will win."

"... You're right. Let's go, Judai!"

_**XXII. Right Here Waiting**_

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you."

Brown eyes met green for a moment before the distance was closed by their lips.

"Then, I will come back for sure."

_**XXIII. Your Song**_

I never knew you were musically-inclined until I heard you play the violin so beautifully.

"That was so great, Johan!"

The Gem Beast duelist smiled. "Thanks. But to be honest, I can't play my most favourite song here."

Judai was confused. "You can't? Why?"

"Because only our hearts can sing it."

_**XXIV. The Search is Over**_

Johan is dead.

That belief struck like destructive thunder in my heart, breaking the hope that I was clinging to.

I drop down on my knees, feeling the loss of both my hope and my energy, like blood gushing out of a pierced heart.

Which, in a way, probably really was.

There are only two reasons why a search would end: It's either the missing is found, or it was too late.

This search was stopped cruelly by the second reason.

My search is over.

_**XXV. Purest of Pain**_

What hurt the most?

It's not the words of anger and doubt.

It's not Brron's deceit.

It's not my friends' disappointment with me.

It's not the fear of losing the duel.

It's not the uncertainty that we will be able to get out of this world alive.

It's not the betrayal.

It was your death.

_**XXVI. To Where You Are**_

No matter the distance between us, whether it is just our rooms in Duel Academia, my house and your house in Europe, and even if you're in another dimension like the Dark World...

I'll always fly to where you are.

_**XXVII. Right Next to Me**_

There was something so serene about the way the two of them just sat there underneath the tree, watching over the silvery lake in front of them, birds twittering overhead while swans glided gracefully on the water. Thin rays of light that managed to pass through the thick cover of leaves shone on them while pure sunlight made the body of water glitter in a magnificence that paint cannot ever hope to imitate.

It just felt so _right_, the way Judai's head rested gently on his shoulder, his brown hair swaying with the breeze that allowed Johan to enjoy the lovely scent of vanilla, while their hands were intertwined, sharing each other's warmth.

The closest Johan could describe the feeling was that it was some kind of heaven.

_**XXVIII. Summer Breeze**_

Every season had its own distinguishing feature.

Spring spoke of new beginnings and carried the scent of blooming flowers and the songs of robins. Judai and Johan often found Hane Kuriboh and Ruby up at trees peeking at newborn baby birds. The two spirits would then coo at them until their masters called them down, or until they find a reason to start fighting again, much to the amusement of the two duelists.

Autumn made the world look red, orange and brown. Not that Johan minded, since those colours looked so beautiful flaunting Judai. There was just something exasperating about raking the fallen leaves into a pile, only to have Judai tackle the heap and send the dry leaves flying everywhere. But for some reason, he'd never get angry at Judai. Johan would just smile at the mischievous grin Judai was sporting, and then he would laugh before joining Judai in the flurry of leaves.

Winter was silent and white, a fact that only reminds Judai of the disaster that was his second year and the Society of Light so he's not fond of the season, but when Johan started spending every winter with him, either to have snowball fights or just stay in front of a hearth at home wrapped in thick blankets, he found his opinion of winter changing drastically.

Summer, on the other hand, was the season of the sun and both of them basked in the warmth it gave, exhausting themselves on outdoor activities. The summer breeze was warm and cool; a normal gust was cool but with the way the sun was beating down, it also felt warm. Of course, they just enjoyed the summer breeze blowing on them as they ate ice cream.

Indeed, every season held something special for them.

They find it hard to choose a favourite season though.

_**XXIX. I Knew I Loved You**_

"Do you think we will ever be able to explain that strange feeling when we met on the rooftop?"

"Hm? You mean, when we both felt like it wasn't the first time we met each other?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe it was love? Like Fubuki-san always says."

"But then that would mean... Is it possible that we loved each other even before we met up there?"

"Knowing you, when I heard you overcome absolute future prediction in your second year, I don't think anything's impossible for you."

_**XXX. This I Promise You**_

"So is this goodbye?"

"No, it isn't. I will see you again, I'm sure of it."

"... You're right."

"I'll come see you after my graduation in North Academy. I promise. So until then..."

"I know. I won't ever forget you. So don't ever forget your promise. Because I'll be waiting. And I'd be sure to give you a good beating if you don't come."

"I will. By that time, I'd have learned to make fried shrimp so would that be a satisfactory peace offering if I ever come late?"

"No! Unless they've very delicious, nope."

_**XXXI. I Do (Cherish You)**_

Weddings were boring.

At least, that was the supposed lesson of the day that Judai was trying to imprint in his mind, as he was seated in one of the benches at the side, watching the couple in front of the altar.

"Why is it so long? The priest is saying so many things, I can't follow them anymore."

Johan chuckled beside him. "Well, it is a special day for the ones getting married. They get to affirm their feelings for each other."

"That's it, then. We're not getting married!" Judai declared, with the same face he wore when he was determined to win a duel.

"What!" The blunette had an incredulous look on his face. "Why...?" he asked this in a sad and hurt tone. Was it because Judai didn't love him?

"Silly, it's because we don't need a wedding to confirm that I love you and you love me, right?"

_**XXXII. You and Me**_

I don't know when I began feeling like this.

You are just one person from billions of people in the world, but why did it look like my world revolved around you?

I was willing to risk going to an unknown world just to find you when you disappeared and I felt happy whenever you came over to my room in Osiris.

You were the one I wanted to duel nearly every day and you were the one I always wanted to go and have adventures with.

I don't like that it looks like I'm shunning my other friends away, but it really is heaven when it's just you and me.

_**XXXIII. Hero**_

Most kids dream of becoming a hero while still young, me included. After all, television shows portray them as strong, invincible and kind to protect everybody.

But as I grew up, reality wiped away the perfect, untainted vision of childhood heroism.

Because being a hero meant giving up oneself for others and giving up one's desires in favour of being the protector of the weak.

Till now, I dread the day when I will be forced to choose between the world and you, Johan.

_**XXXIV. Only Reminds Me of You**_

No matter how much I deny it, no matter how much I try to put my thoughts aside, I always find myself thinking of you. It doesn't help that what I'm doing, that is, to use my powers to help people bond with their cards, reminds me of you for two reasons. One, it was originally your dream, and two, the series of events that lead to this and my acquiring my powers came about because I was looking for you.

And before I know it, I'm already hugging you, letting my feelings speak for themselves.

_**XXXV. Perfect**_

Neither of them was perfect; they were only both human at all, and they make mistakes. But they preferred to remain imperfect, because then they were both there to support each other when their faults make them fall on their knees.

_**XXXVI. Breathe**_

The moment we make contact, I feel a sensation that sends fuzziness throughout my whole body and to the tips of my fingers and my toes. My eyes just flutter close on their own accord: it was something to be felt, not seen.

I let the magic of the moment engulf me... barricade me from the fangs of reality, as my mind flies off in the realms of fantasy.

My heart thumps so loud in my chest, it would have spilled into my lap from excitement if it weren't for the existence of the ribcage. So loud, like a drum constantly being beat with full force_._

With every passing second, your scent becomes the air I inhale through my nose. How could I not, when we're this close? But it's a really blissful scent, something more sweet-smelling than a field of flowers.

And the taste... It was near-indescribable---all I could make sense of was the utter sweetness, and a flavour that was clearly _you._

We part slowly due to need of air. One deep breath and...

"Want to do it again?"

_**XXXVII. Love Me for a Reason**_

"Ne, Judai, why do you love me?"

A short pause. "I don't really know. I just do. Do I need a reason to?"

"No. And I'm glad for that."

_**XXXVIII. Things I'll Never Say**_

I don't really know when I realized it.

I'm not sure when it began either.

But by then, I knew, and I think he does as well, that it was just there.

It was when we understood that we both always found solace in each other's arms, realized the support that the other gave in every endeavour, protected each other whenever there is danger, crossed the line of mere acquaintance and friendship, and accepted the fact that neither can live without the other.

However, there was no need to say those three words.

I'll never tell, and he's never made an attempt to do so either.

Why?

Maybe it was because we both knew.

That there was no need to say it directly.

That everything we did and would sacrifice for each other already spoke volumes.

That just being there for the other would make both of us happy.

That every second we spend with each other is more precious than any jewel.

That saying it is just affirming in words something we already know.

That admitting it wouldn't change what we felt.

... And honestly, I prefer it that way.

_**XXXIX. When You Say Nothing At All**_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

_A relieved smile greeted me as I woke up._

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

_Concern and care shone so brightly in those green eyes._

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.

_I felt security and affection when your hand interlaced with mine._

You say it best.... When you say nothing at all.

_**XL. Home**_

Travelling like he was, Judai was used to sleeping in both rickety inns and more-comfortable-than-normal hotels. Sometimes he'd sleep over in the guest room of the house of Fubuki and Asuka or whoever he was dropping by for a friendly visit.

However, when it came to going to Johan's little cozy house, every time he went there, he always felt happy, unable to wait and always looking forward to the time he could come back there. To him, it was home.

Home is where the heart is, after all.

_**XLI. At the Beginning**_

At the beginning, Judai had been the lone hero of Duel Academia.

In the end, he became the saviour of the world from the reign of Darkness.

And sometime in between, he became _not_ the hero because Johan did.

Sometimes, he wishes that didn't happen because Johan disappearing turned his world sideways and over in not-so-good methods that resulted in equally disastrous events that didn't bear repeating for the sake of not only the world itself but also Judai's heart. Not to mention the twelve dimensions too. The universe absolutely didn't need another fiasco like Super Fusion again.

Sometimes, he wishes that it will never happen again because he could handle himself being hurt, but not Johan getting injured and doing another Houdini. He could be the brave one to face the towering enemy; he could be the _hero _because he has the ability and he can_._

And yet sometimes, he wishes it will happen again, if only to indulge in the feeling of being the one protected by someone who'd do anything to make sure he was safe.

_**XLII. Journey to the Past**_

Time and then, Judai found himself reminiscing about the journey to the Dark World and all the tears that came with it.

But it wasn't all bad, because of it; he was able to grow up and learn to treasure his bonds with his friends. Furthermore, he was able to find out his true purpose after fusing with Yubel, to use his powers to help people bond with their cards.

And he was able to find out about his past life. Who'd have thought he was actually a prince?

The greatest thing about it, he thought, was finding in the end that his hope had not been in vain.

That Johan was alive.

_**XLIII. All the Small Things**_

Unbeknownst to many, Johan was actually a very perceptive and keen person.

Even without a word...

He was able to notice Judai's change of mood, whether they show up on his face or not.

He could tell when Judai was hungry, even before the brunette could burst into the kitchen.

He can predict the time Judai will wake up, and he'd have breakfast ready by then.

He can deduce when Judai felt like duelling, and his duel disk would already be strapped to his arm.

...

Okay, maybe his detective skills only applied to Judai.

_**XLIV. Out of the Blue**_

Johan was not one to easily jump out of his socks in surprise, but Judai really was just an expert.

He always came unannounced, from almost literally out of nowhere. The blunette wasn't sure if this had anything to do with Judai's powers but he figured maybe it was.

That's why he made it a point to be always ready. He began to trust that niggling feeling at the back of his mind that said "He's coming soon."

But there were still times...

"Johan~!"

"Waaaaah!"

_**XLV. Human**_

His soul was no longer just his alone. His soul was fused with Yubel.

The sides of his soul were no longer just one. At any time, he could call upon his dark side, and his eyes would turn golden.

But Johan firmly believed that despite acquiring powers, Judai will always be human.

After all, it has been said: "What make us human is not our minds but our hearts. Not our ability to think but our ability to love."

_**XLVI. I'll Be There for You**_

In your every duel and battle that I've witnessed you play, Judai, I always see you face all of them with unyielding determination and passion.

And it amazes me.

Everything about it does.

The way your eyes are focused on nothing but the opponent you have to beat in front of you...

The way your eyes shine with awe rather than fear when your enemy plays their strongest monster...

The way you smile when you see your opponent giving it their very best, very much like you do...

The way you smile because you are having fun with the duel no matter how difficult it is...

The way your hand never falters to draw a card from your deck because you never give up as long as you're still standing and your deck is with you....

The way you point upwards without hesitation when you summon your Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians, especially when you call upon Neos and his Fusions, almost as if drawing power from the universe itself...

Everything about you shows how brave you are.

And I'd always be there to support you.

If ever there comes a time when you lose your courage...

I'll do everything I can to help you get back on your feet, even if everyone else has lost faith in you.

Including yourself.

_**XLVII. Truly Madly Deeply**_

Is it foolish to trust someone completely?

Is it madness to have great faith on someone besides yourself?

But I really can't help it that I feel like that toward Johan.

Because I know that he'll never betray this trust.

_**XLVIII. Brown Eyes**_

Johan sometimes did not see brown.

Most often, he thinks of their colour as chocolate, and this promptly reminds him of his protesting stomach, and it would end up in a kitchen fight for fun while they make the sweet confectionery.

On more than one occasion, he sees them as amber, which only serves to fuel his excitement for another duel, and Amber Mammoth is only glad to be Johan's shield again as Neos is summoned in the opposite side of the field.

There were times he'd imagine of them as coffee-coloured, and he can't help but smile as the memories came to mind of the warm nights of them huddled together in front of a fireplace sipping hot caffeine while a thunderstorm raged outside.

At times, they were russet. In Johan's opinion, that colour was equally beautiful as, or perhaps even more than, the hue of the sky as they watched the sunset together.

Once in a while, they seemed like auburn to Johan, almost close to red, just like the colour of the school uniform jacket he proudly wore up till now, and had become the symbol of his bravery and greatness.

However, when those eyes appear to be just plain brown, Johan isn't disappointed. In fact, he's happy about it. It's because he'd always be content just being with Judai and being able to feel the loving gaze of those brown eyes.

_**XLIX. Forevermore**_

"Do you think this feeling is forever?"

The question was posed on a night of a new moon, bathing them in the darkness of tension.

The answer?

"We'd never reach the end of it."

_**L. I Believe in You**_

It was the hidden reason for who they are and how they act.

It was why the Elemental Hero duelist would risk going to an unknown dimension to save him. It was why the brunette could always count on him to help when the world needs saving. It was why the Herald of Gentle Darkness could go and travel the world and come back to find him waiting with open arms.

It was why the Gem Beast duelist would not hesitate to fight him to get him back to his senses when he was tricked by Darkness. It was why the blunette was willing to devote and sacrifice himself in a duel, if it meant that the other would be safe and remain standing. It was why the North Academy Champion was able to wait for him as he did his duty to help others with his powers, and knew that he will always come back home.

It was all because the two of them could say these words to each other with all their heart and soul.

"I believe in you."

**The end**

**

* * *

**

I'm actually surprised I finished this. In my boredom, I just randomly declared, "I'll do fifty Spiritshipping drabbles while I listen to my playlist!" (Being bored makes me do random things.)

Oh well, I still got to the end.

A quick survey for fun:

**My most favourite: **Hmm... I love them all really since I made this, but for some reason, number 17, Beauty and Madness, feels special. But I really love number 50, I Believe in You, too! I can't decide.

**My most humorous: **Number 15, Breathless, even though it's corny. For the situation however, I also find number 31, I Do (Cherish You), funny. I can just imagine Judai's determined face and Johan's shocked one. xD

**My most angst-y: **I made quite a number of them... I'll go for number 12, Can't Cry Hard Enough. Oh, why is it that we got to see Johan cry (even though it was actually Yubel, it was his body and tears still) but not Judai? D:

**My most fluffy: **Number 27, Right Next to Me, definitely!

**My most did-not-make-sense/was-too-deep: **Number 7, Heaven Knows. I still wonder what came over me when I wrote that.

**My most fun to write: **Well, all of them were fun to write really, but number 36, Breathe, wins this one.

**My most sweet/makes-me-go-aww: **Number 45, Human. And by the way, that quote there was written in the CD of the singer of that song, and it's also on my profile.

Well, why don't you readers take the survey too? It would be nice to know what you think. You can replace the most fun to write with most fun to read. xD

Oh and do tell if you actually recognized the songs here. Are they too old? A lot of them are English songs sung by my favourite Filipino singers so maybe they'll be unfamiliar. But really, there's no way you wouldn't recognize at least one. If "My Heart Will Go On" is still famous, that is. xD

Ah, writing this was a joyride. But I feel more motivated now. I'm thinking of a post-series one shot and a multi-chap fantasy AU involving cards and magic. Oh, Spiritshipping~ you just never stop giving me ideas.

Well, we'll just have to see if I get bored again. xD

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


End file.
